Perfect Moment
by Lee HyeRi
Summary: FF Canon. Sebuah drabble tentang MyungJong couple from infinite. Check this out ! Enjoy!


**Perfect moment**

By. Lee HyeRi

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik diri mereka masing-masing. Hanya pinjam nama.

Rated : T

Main pairing : MyungJong (Myungsoo x Sungjong)

Genre : Drama, Romance

Summary : FF Canon. Sebuah drable tentang MyungJong couple from infinite. Check this out~! Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Sungjong kembali menatap Hoya yang masih saja memperhatikannya dengan pandangan aneh. Ia baru saja pulang ke dorm setelah menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah orang tuanya. Dengan langkah gontai ia menuju dapur untuk menghindar dari tatapan Hoya. Sedikit menunduk, ia membuka lemari es dan mengambil minum.

"Mana Myungsoo?" tanya Hoya yang kini menyusul Sungjong di dapur.

"Mana aku tahu, hyung. Aku kan baru pulang" suara Sungjong terdengar kesal.

"Dia menyusulmu semalam" Hoya mendengus pelan dan kambali menuju ruang TV.

Sungjong terdiam walaupun tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas yang sedang dia pegang. Beberapa saat ia melamun. Menaruh gelas di meja makan, Sungjong menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

Ia kembali termenung. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering melamun. Sejak saat itu. Ya, sejak pertengkarannya dengan Myungsoo.

Mengambil handphone miliknya, Sungjong membuka aplikasi LINE. Mata indahnya mencari-cari nama Sungyeol. Ia mengetik pesan untuk Sungyeol kemudian dalam hati membacanya berulang-ulang sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengirimnya.

Sungjong : 'Apa dia bersamamu?'

Sungjong menghela nafas pelan setelah mengirimnya. Ia merasakan handphone miliknya bergetar. Ia melihat Sungyeol dengan cepet membalas pesannya.

Sungyeol : 'Dia siapa?'

Sungjong : 'Kau tahu siapa yang aku maksud, hyung."

Sungyeol : 'Bicaralah dengannya.'

Sungjong : 'Percuma hyung, aku lelah melihatnya seperti itu."

Sungyeol : 'Dia hanya takut kau terluka'

Sungjong : 'Pengecut maksudmu?'

Sungyeol : 'Percayalah, kau prioritasnya lebih dari apapun. Dia hanya tidak ingin menunjukannya di depan semua orang.'

Sungjong : 'Dengan terus berpura-pura tidak dekat denganku di depan fans? Berhenti membelanya, hyung'

Sungjong melempar ponselnya ke ranjang, ia kesal dengan pembelaan Sungyeol. Mencoba menutup mata, Sungjong berniat untuk tidur sebelum ia mendengar suara berisik di luar kamar.

Matanya berat karena mengantuk, samar-samar ia mendengar suara Myungsoo. Disela-sela kantuknya, matanya memanas. Ia tak berniat menangis, namun mendengar suara Myungsoo membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia sudah begitu lama tidak mendengarnya. Ia merindukannya. Sangat.

.

.

.

Sungjong membuka matanya pelan. Ia merasa telah tertidur cukup lama. Tangannya mencoba menggapai dan mencari-cari ponsel yang letaknya tak jauh di sebelahnya. Begitu ia menemukan ponselnya, ia melihat jam. Sudah malam. Ia tertidur begitu lama ternyata.

Ia bangun dan keluar dari kamar. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia mencari-cari Myungsoo.

Sungjong menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan saat melihat Myungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Ia diam terpaku melihatnya. Sudah begitu lama rasanya ia tidak melihatnya, menatapnya, dan menyentuhnya. Ia ingin berlari dan memeluk Myungsoo erat-erat, sebelum akal sehatnya kembali mengingat alasan mereka bertengkar.

Mengepalkan tangannya, Sungjong berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia melihat Myungsoo mendekat ke arahnya. Suara berisik Dongwoo, Sungyeol, dan Hoya pun serasa tak terdengar oleh Sungjong. Ia terdiam menatap Myungsoo yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Apa kita bisa bicara?" tanya Myungsoo.

Sungjong ingin menolak. Ia ingin berteriak pada Myungsoo untuk berhenti mengganggu hidupnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Melihat Myungsoo di hadapannya, menatapnya tajam dengan penuh keseriusan, ia begitu merasa lemah. Ia mengangguk dan mengikuti Myungsoo menuju kamar milik visual Infinite itu.

.

.

.

.

Nafas Sungjong terengah. Iya membuka matanya dan sekali lagi pandangannya bertemu dengan Myungsoo yang berdiri sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya. Sungjong kembali menutup matanya ketika Myungsoo kembali menciumnya, kembali menawan bibirnya. Melupakan semua hal yang membuatnya kesal dengan Myungsoo.

Namja bermarga Kim itu memperdalam ciumannya, membuat Sungjong semakin dalam meluapkan kekesalannya. Bibir mereka bertaut mesra seakan ingin meluapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Selalu seperti itu.

Lee Sungjong akan mudah diajak bicara pada momen-momen tertentu seperti saat ia merasa kekesalannya meluap bersama dengan hasratnya –After sex.

.

.

 **END**.

.

Pendek? hehehe. Namanya juga drable. Dengan ff ini, cuma mau informasiin tentang ff-ku yang lain. Someday, karna tinggal 1 chap, bakal tetep dilanjutin. Kalo yang lain, entah, sepertinya masih dipertimbangin bakal lanjut atau berhenti. Gabisa janji :"( Thankyou semuanya. 3


End file.
